Jenna
Jenna is a clever and caring husky thats fond of Balto. She cares deeply about her owner Rosie and friend Balto Jenna Also Dislikes how Steele treats balto. She sees Balto as more as a friend than an enemy. During the film Jenna sees Balto when he went to go get Rosie's hat. She thougth to herself that he did not have to do that for her.Jenna Hates how she is constany bothered by Steele and she tells him that all the time but he does not listion. Jenna sees Steele as glory hound that only cares about hiself. When Balto goes to go get the medicin Jenna goes after him when she sees him being attacked by a bear. She jumps in and helps once the ber had drowned Jenna had relized that she had hurt her paw she did not think that she was hurt that bad just clumsy but Balto told her to go back with Muk Luk and Boris. Once Jenna got back to the town she told the other dogs that Balto went after the medicin they thougth she was crazy because what mutt can track down a champoinship dog seld team. Then all the dog and Jenna herd a the door open at first Jenna thougth it was Balto but as the strange dog walked in it was Steele cover in icecycles. Steele came up to Jenna a told her a story that was a lie. That at an edege of a cliff the hole team went down one by one. Jenna at first thougth it was ture un till Steele said that Balto said that Steele should take care of Jenna. Jenna knew that Balto would never tell Steele to take care of her so she grabs a lantern and said Steeles lying and runs out the door. When jenna walked thougth the snow she sat the lantern down by remmbering what Balto had shown her Broken Boddles staind for the polor ice caps and the lantern is the sun then she moved the boddles north and moves out of the way and she makes the northern lights. That was her sign to help Balto find his way back when he did Balto went and saw Rosie then he looked out the door and there was jenna he ran to her and then they bumped noses liked they did when Balto was running tords her in the beginning and then Balto and Jenna celebrate by giving each other a hug In Balto 2 wolf Quest Jenna was seen in the beginning with there pups. Jenna also now referd Rosie as "My Girl". She also told Aleu her daugther to be quiet because she was Howling and it was kind of annoying. In Balto 3 Wings Of Change Jenna is seen more in this movie she went with Balto to see the Bush plane in the sky and she was more talkative thougth she yelled at Kodi for not being there to help his dad. Voice Actors- Jodi Benson, and Bridget Fonda Seen in- Balto Balto 2 Wolf Quest, and Balto 3 Wings Of Change Category:Females